Eclipse of the Sun
by GrimGrave
Summary: "Long ago, there existed a land where a golden power was said to be harboured. The land was thriving with peace and tranquillity, cradled in cultivation. The same land was soon to be overrun by an evil that sought more than just the Power." The Shadow is cast - permanently... Link x Cia, Veran, Hilda, Midna. Rated M for Mature themes and strong language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the franchise belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

**Eclipse of the Sun**

_Prologue_

_Snuffing out the Light – the Lightlessness of Hyrule and the Sable Ladies_

_Long ago, there existed a land where a golden power was said to be harboured._

_The land was thriving with peace and tranquillity, cradled in cultivation. From high mountains to clean lakes and rivers, the forests were abundantly green and the land was pure._

_The same land has ancient tales – tales of a youth clad in green with an unending courage and selflessness, who struck down evil wherever he went, whenever it happened._

_The tales became legends. _

_Legends that has been passed down through countless generations for as long as human memory serve._

_Long ago, there existed a land where a golden power was said to be hidden away._

_Power that tempted the greed and lust for dominance in the hearts of man, woman, and monster alike. The land was spread with rumours of it whereabouts, planting the seeds of doubt and hunger for this golden power – and it soon attracted attention._

_The same land was soon to be overrun by an evil that sought more than just the Power. It wanted control, a chaotic order where the light was snuffed out permanently._

_A new tale, forged through an alternate time, is about to be sealed into the journal of history._

**::::::::**

The early black crept over Hyrule that fateful day, basking the once peaceful land in a strange, perpetual crepuscular light. The only thing that darkened the day any further was the rising smoke from raging fire.

As the afterlight fell over the land, its inhabitants became rendered into formless spirits, unaware of their fate whilst evil continued to push against the castle, spearheaded by the Sable Flames.

The Sable Flames – the only known name they had for this new enemy. Four leaders, calling themselves the Sable Flames, led this army consisting of monsters and what almost looked like Hylians – but different. Strange, shadowy creatures appeared as well, in human and monstrous forms.

And now, without further resistance, their target was the very gates of the last bastion of resistance – Hyrule Castle.

**::::::::**

"Secure the gates! Don't let them through!"

The gigantic wooden gates were heavily barricaded by logs and support-beams on the verge of breaking as massive force kept slamming into the gates on the other side.

"Stand your ground, men! Your Majesty, escape while you still can!"

The wooden columns broke and fell one at a time against the marble floor. Soldier rushed over to replace the column with their own combined strength but the impacts knocked them away from the gates.

A slender, blonde woman stepped forward, rapier in hand. "I will not let my subjects lay down their lives while I selfishly escape on my own!"

The gates began to crack and falter, the barricade already broken and barely keeping the entrance closed.

"Hold the line! The Hero will aid us!"

With a mighty blow, the barricade and gates was shattered and blown back, sending soldiers, rubble, and pieces of wood across the grand hall of the castle. Waves of darkened enemies poured through in the form of crawling beasts and men, some who resembled shadowy versions of the Hero himself, and others who bore resemblance to the hylian knights. They cut a swathe through the Hylian Army like a shadow would be cast on the ground from the light and, within seconds cornered the princess and her few remaining soldiers.

"_A ha ha ha ha ha!_ You ought to surrender while you still can!"

The princess and her men turned towards the ruined entryway: three silhouettes emerged from the afterlight: two tall ones and one slightly smaller, slender forms stepped through the sable masses and revealed themselves. One, with turquoise skin who wore a crescent-moon shaped headgear and a long, purple and white dress stepped forward, dark, full lips grinning wickedly.

"This was easier than expected! _Her_ plan worked perfectly."

"Who are you people?" The princess of Hyrule bristled. "I demand that you-"

"You're in no position to demand anything, hylian," the shorter woman of the trio – ruby eyes, long lilac hair, wearing attire that was befitting that of a royal…

…with the inverted Triforce crest on her robes?

"Your kingdom is already in our grasp."

Cerulean orbs widened and for a moment, the princess' heart ached painfully against her chest. "What do you want? Just… who are you?"

The lilac-haired woman eyed her with mild disdain temporarily. "I suppose we could indulge you, since you're not a threat. We are those who will remake this land – this world – to our liking. We are the _Sable Flames_."

Sable – black, dark. Shadows… "You will not-"

"Now, now. Don't fret, Hylian Princess," the third woman: slender, tall, and wearing a thin black hooded robe, said softly as if she was talking to a child. "There'll be some light left… Perpetual twilight isn't really all that bad, you know?"

Perpetual twilight… Remaking Hyrule… Just pure darkness cloaking her beloved land, her people…

No.

"You won't get away with this. The Hero will-"

"Your _"hero"_ has already been taken care of." The woman with the crescent-moon headgear laughed mockingly. "There's absolutely no way _she_ would forget about him."

The blonde's heart sank as worry shot through her. "What have you done to him?"

"Rest assured, _we_ haven't done anything," the robe-wearing woman replied. "But we will. If she'll let us."

"Enough prattling!" The turquoise-skinned woman stepped forward. "Seize them. We have yet to complete the first part of her plan."

_´Link…´ _the princess lamented as the enemy soldiers began disarming her and her men, shackles and chains in hand.

**:::::::**

The Hero stirred, his azure eyes slowly got used to the light… or lack of, rather. It was dim, like the peak of twilight before night.

His body ached and his arms wouldn't move: each attempt shot a sharp pain through his wrists and he grunted wearily.

A cool touch caressed his cheek and he flinched, looking up with a groggy vision to be met with a pair of double magenta eyes – purple and red – and a wicked tooth-flashing smirk. Same hand slowly crept down to his collarbones, drumming lightly on the protruded area, before proceeding south onto his … naked chest?

"_At last…"_ a sultry, deep but feminine voice uttered with a hint of provocative playfulness. _"All…__**mine**__…"_

* * *

_To be continued..._

_As to which Link /Zelda it is? I'll leave that to your imagination. ;)_

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated! :D_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the franchise belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

**Eclipse of the Sun**

_Chapter 1_

_As the Shadows Fall_

It was well into the night – though, now cloaked in perpetual twilight – and Hyrule was dead silent.

The castle – the home of the Royal Family – now roamed with anything but Hylians - humanoids resembling Hylians and monsters patrolled the hallways and castle walls, and dark, flying beasts reigned over the sky. The Hylians themselves had become formless spirits, unaware of their fate in the twilight curtain.

"A ha ha ha ha! How frail they are," a woman with crescent-moon headgear said with a laugh, striding down the royal corridor inside what had been a bastion of good – Hyrule Castle. "These Hylians offered no resistance!"

"You're right," the hooded woman agreed with a small grin. "But to be fair, we did take them by surprise. If they had known of our invasion-"

"They've only got themselves to blame, keeping the Golden Power to themselves. This is nothing compared to my people's suffering," the third woman with royal regalia interrupted. The other two shot her puzzled looks, but didn't press the matter any further.

That's how it was: this circle – the Sable Flames – had a code of conduct of sorts. You know each other by name, but you do **not** pry in other members' business – unless they willingly tell you – know only that each member in the circle has something to gain from this.

And with that in mind, the trio reached the highest room in the castle; the bedroom of the former Hylian princess.

Pushing the door open, the Sable Flames ladies came upon a jarred sight.

The Hero of Hyrule – the Spirit of the Hero of Legends – was tied to the royal armchair and gagged. His tunic had been discarded on the floor, revealing a slender and slightly toned upper-body that became the immediate focus of the three women.

"Well now…" the turquoise-skinned woman said with a snicker.

And the circle's leader – a slightly tanned woman with short pale hair, wearing a dark purple dress that was provocative in style – was sitting on his lap, dark-blue eyes focused solely on him as she caressed his cheek. Her garb bared her left leg and cleavage, leaving little to imagination.

"And she's already hogged him for herself…" the woman with lilac hair lamented with a playful pout.

The leader snapped out of her reverie to see her three associates snickering, but she remained unfazed, her expression blank as she spoke, "You took your time, so I had to make it pass somehow. Although…" She looked back at her prize, her face softening as she stared lovingly. "Time seems to freeze whenever I'm near him…"

"That's adorable," the turquoise-skinned woman remarked with a sneer. "But don't forget our deal."

White eyebrows knitted together as the leader shot the woman a frown. "I haven't forgotten. Now, we're just waiting for the slip of a girl…"

Just then, the doors opened again as two creatures clad in thick, black armour marched inside – one holding a chain leading up to the cuffs holding the princess of Hyrule.

The blonde Hylian royal had held her head high, her face a mask of defiance against her captors right until azure orbs met sky-blue.

"Link!" she yelled, but the Darknut holding the chain yanked her roughly so she stumbled, keeping her in check. She glared at the crowd of women, her voice commanding. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing, yet," the leader said with a smirk. "He and I are just getting acquainted." Pink lips pursed and kissed the Hero on the cheek, and then curled into a wider smirk as the princess's glare intensified. "Oh, look darling. She got mad."

The Hylian princess bristled, but remained calm on the outside. "Don't touch him."

"Or what?" The hooded woman stepped towards the Hylian, mirth shining in her orbs as she eyed her. "I'm afraid that you're in no position to make threats."

Sky-blue eyes glared back, but the princess said not a word. Upon hearing the other woman giggle softly, she asked, in a softer tone, "Just… who are you people? What is it you want with Hyrule?"

Their leader let out an airily laugh. "I suppose you deserve to know at this point," she replied, waving her hand over the others to start.

"Very well," the purple-haired woman with the inverted Triforce regalia began. "I am Hilda, princess of Lorule. You know it as the "Dark World.""

"And I am Midna," the hooded woman said. "Princess of the Twilight Realm, and the one solely responsible for the curtain of twilight."

"And I'm the Sorceress of Shadows, Veran!" the woman with the crescent-moon headdress exclaimed with a wicked smile. "That's all you need to know."

Lastly, all eyes – including Link's – were on the leader, the woman who was fawning over the Hero with twisted amiability. She got up from her "seat," aloof, and stepped over to the blonde royal, a wicked smile on her lips.

"I am Cia – the Black Witch. And it's pleasure to meet you, Zelda, princess of Hyrule. Or rather, _former_ princess," she said mockingly. Cia raised her hand as magic manifested before the crowd in the form of a magical pattern on the floor.

The Hylian princess' expression fell, fear visible in her eyes. "What are you-!"

The magic circle gleamed vibrantly in a purple colour and zapped Zelda as she screamed in anguish. Her body ached; it was a burning sensation that zipped from neuron to neuron until it settled in her left hand. It shined brightly and the Black Witch grinned as the light took form, resulting in a small triangular piece floating in mid-air over to her.

"I believe this belongs to me," Cia remarked. "You've no idea how much I've dreamt of this day."

Zelda, fatigued, could barely stand but she defied the urge to fall to her knees. "What… are you talking about?"

"Haven't you realized? I'm talking about _Fate_." The Black Witch assumed her seat once more, a soft laugh escaping her as she nuzzled Link's protruding collarbone. "As of this day, the Golden Power will belong to us – as will the world itself. But more importantly…" Deep-blue eyes shifted back to the young man. "The Spirit of the Hero of Legend will no more be bound to the Blood of the Goddess! He's mine now…"

"Ahem," one of the other Sable Flames members coughed.

"…For the most part." Cia shot her associates a grim look. "I've coveted this day for what feels like an eternity… And now I finally have him." She caressed the blonde male's cheek affectionately. "My Hero…"

Link lazily squirmed, his protests muffled against the gag.

"He's certainly easy on the eyes," Midna commented. "But our plans extend more than just some Light-Dweller-"

Cia – with twin pools icy as the frigid north – turned towards the Twilight Princess. "_´Just´_ some _´light-dweller´_?"

The hooded woman rolled her eyes. "My point is that our Hero here was just a part of the grand scheme. Don't forget that."

"I don't need you to tell me-"

"You're easily side-tracked, that much is apparent," Veran said, amused. "And don't think we're going to do the rest of the work so you can be together with _our_ boy-toy. You've already had your fair share of alone-time for now."

The Black Witch's gaze darkened. "Is that a threat, sorceress?"

"I wouldn't even dream of it," the Sorceress replied with a dismissive gesture of her hand. "Just a friendly reminder, that's all – we had a deal, if you can be bothered to remember?"

"Indeed," Hilda added. "We're **all** going to uphold our ends of the bargain."

The witch gritted her teeth at that, glaring daggers at her fellow magic-wielders. She closed her eyes and sighed as she stepped away from the bound Hero, her expression passive. "Hmph. Very well; I'll begin the next phase of the plan – I trust you'll follow your own advice and keep your _´fraternizing´_ with darling to a minimum."

Ignoring her simpering colleagues, she stood before female Hylian. "Take her to the dungeons for now."

The hulking darknuts merely nodded and yanked at the chains, forcing the fatigued princess to follow out of the room. Her azure orbs glanced back, shiny with tears, at the Hero who met hers right before the doors closed.

"With all three pieces, this world will no longer be the Goddesses' – it will be ours!" Cia exclaimed. "_´He who has all three pieces will have whatever his heart desires´_… But before any of that, I will savour this victory a while longer." Dark-blue eyes became heavy-lidded with affection. "While I'll prepare the ritual, I want to rub my _personal victory_ in the Blood of the Goddess' face one more time… I won't be long, darling!"

The Black Witch vanished into her conjured shadow portal shortly after.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave. I was starting to dread that she'd claim you," Veran said, a turquoise digit pointing at the still bound Hylian. "All to herself; fortunately she'll be away for quite a while…"

"Fortunately indeed," Midna added, having already teleported to the Hero's side. The flaxen-haired young man stared wide-eyed around him, shifting from one woman to the next. His expression was clear as day; fear. And his captors enjoyed it. "Oh, look at him… He's afraid. How cute."

Hilda strode over to their captive, each step more elegant than the next. "I was honestly surprised – even sceptical – when Cia told me about her plan… But seeing this ´Link´ in person, I understand perfectly." Standing right before the Hylian, the Lolian reached out, a gloved hand caressed a bared toned upper body. "Oh my…"

His chest was hot and slim from years of training, and the sight was welcoming indeed. Link struggled against his binds while not one, not two, but all three of the dark ladies were feeling him up; the Lolian princess and Sorceress were focused on his abs, while the Twilight princess tenderly cupped his cheek.

"My my, aren't you a hard worker," Veran commented. "You're so tense… relax, boy. You're in _very_ capable hands…"

Shutting his eyes closed, Link turned away, groaning.

"Look at me," Midna said, prying his eyes open. Golden red eyes met azure. "We're not going to hurt you, Hylian – quite the contrary, in fact – but you have to be cooperative on this matter." The princess' hand travelled from his cheek, feeling up his cheekbone, and lingered on his protruding collarbone as she boldly let her tongue dart out to lick a sensitive crimson tip of his ear. The blonde's audible protests were against this – but the bodily reaction to the dark women's caresses said everything they needed to know, and Link calmed down. "Good boy…"

The Hero only shot her a glare, but Midna merely chuckled softly. "Don't be like that; we only have the best of intentions for you."

Blue eyes strayed from woman to woman before settling on being cast to the floor; these women were voluptuous and with the exception of Hilda, their ample chests were on the verge of spilling out of their tops.

"She's right you know," Veran said, garnering his attention. The sorceress had taken upon herself to take a seat on the Hero's lap, an arm flung over his shoulders as she leant in. "You're in for the treat of your lifetime – and if you play nice, every day of your life henceforth will be quite…" She wetted her lips and pressed gently against his ear, her tone husky and low. _"Adventurous."_

The flaxen-haired male's face was a deep shade of scarlet as he shook his head, struggling to no avail against his bonds.

"A late bloomer, is he?" Hilda inquired teasingly, still amazed by Link's toned physique.

"He's still young," the Twilight Princess replied. "And it makes it all that much sweeter…"

"I cannot wait any longer!" The Sorceress of Shadows exclaimed. Her twin amber pools lit up with mirth, the corners of her lips curving neatly upwards in a sly smirk. "This pure Hylian – I want to defile him! I want to see the Hero of Legend grovel at my feet, depraved and perverted throughout his core!"

Her colleagues shared a look and laughed, with Hilda eventually biting her finger through the glove as she smiled in anticipation. "That was part of the plan… eventually. I'm sure the witch wouldn't mind if we started without her…"

"I'm certainly not against it," Midna said, still caressing Link. "He's certainly a paragon for his kind, in every sense of the word."

The young blonde squirmed and shut his eyes, steeling himself.

He wouldn't break. Just let them try.

**X.x.X.x.X**

The room was pitch-dark. One wouldn't even be able to see their hand in front of them, and the only sound that resonated inside the musky stone walls was the faint skittering of rats and soft noise of water drops hitting cold stone.

Zelda sniffled. It was cold down here in the dungeons – since Hyrule was a peaceful nation, the level of crime activity was so low that the dungeons had rarely been of use. Now, ironically, she was shackled against the wall with barely long enough chains to move her limbs.

She was strong – she would endure. With the Goddesses as her witnesses, Zelda would break free and save Link – save Hyrule.

She just had to bide her time and bear with the grief that threatened to spill out through her eyes. The princess grieved for her Hero and her people. She grieved for her land and her own weakness that had allowed Darkness a foothold in her kingdom.

But she would bear with it. It wasn't over yet; as long as the Triforce remained there was still hope, and that hope was enough for Zelda to cling onto.

The Hyrulian sovereign's train of thought was interrupted at the rattling of keys and the door opening up, the light from outside the cell pouring in and illuminating the room to the point that Zelda shielded her eyes. The sound of heeled shoes against the floor reverberated in the room and the princess looked up, azure pools meeting Cia's deep-blue ones.

"How are we feeling, o Goddess?" the tan woman asked, sneering at the Hylian. "Enjoying your own prison chambers?"

"What is it that you want, Cia?" Zelda replied coolly. "Why go to such lengths just to—"

"I really have to spell it out, don't I?" The Black Witch simpered. "For a long time now, I have watched over the balance of the Triforce – watched over all lives of this world. Past, present, future; it doesn't matter. And I guess I was content…"

The silver-haired woman paused, her gaze briefly straying from Zelda's. "But then I saw _him_. My heart was racing… He, with such a noble and pure soul, was always there for Hyrule – sometimes lands far away – whenever it was in danger. I watched him as he again and again banished evil…" Cia let out a series of chime-like laughter. "Dear me… I can't even remember when I fell for him. I spent a long time yearning for him… _Link_… And I thought to myself; _´Why not make him mine? ´._ Suddenly, it felt like the simplest – and the best – idea, ever."

The Hylian princess didn't speak. She didn't break away from her captor, intent to listen.

"And it would've been simple, too…" the witch said, pausing. Her expression twisted, eyes wide with spite as she lunged at the blonde and grabbed her by the throat, causing Zelda's eyes to bulge and struggling for breath. "If it wasn't for you! How long did I have to suffer as I saw Link return to you like an obedient little puppy?! How many Goddess-forsaken times did I have to see your lives intertwine over and over?! What makes you so special, you** mortal shell of a goddess long forgotten?!**"

Her grip around the blonde girl's throat lessened and the witch stepped back. Her eyes were still filled with hate, and her lips had drawn a thin line.

Zelda coughed, desperately filling her lungs with oxygen.

"So many nights I have cursed your name, princess… So many a moons have I planned and tirelessly worked to achieve this," she said and opened her right palm, the glow of the Triforce – three small golden triangles floating – radiating and her expression softened for a moment. "With these, I'll be able to set things right. No more will it be of the Hero of Legend and the Blood of the Goddess – it will be just him and me, our souls entwined, now and forever. The legends will tell of the courageous youth clad in green and the beautiful magician until the end of time…"

The blonde sat there, jaw hanging, baffled. "You… That is your aim? You're in love with—!"

"As if you could understand!" Cia interrupted. "You, who expect him to always be at your beck and call and be content with it!" the witch snarled, hands clenched tightly into balls. "You don't deserve him, princess! I, on the other hand…" She shook her head and calmed down. Her tone was soft and quiet. "I'm ushering in a new era, Hylian. With the Triforce, nothing is beyond my reach – beyond my desires. This world is already saved, as I'll make sure no war will ever occur, no evil will arise, and with the Hero by my side… Nothing- " She glared at Zelda. "And no one can stand against me. Now, if you'll forgive me, I have to take my leave; I have a very important task to complete, and the sooner I finish, the sooner I can return to darling…"

"Wait!" the blonde yelled. "I cannot allow you begin whatever you may have in store! Can't you see that what you're trying to stop is exactly what you've unleashed?!" Azure orbs were glassy on the brink of tears. "Just who are you trying to stop?!"

Cia had already crossed the room to the doorway when she stared over her shoulder at the princess. She didn't say anything at first, but as her lips curved slyly upwards she replied with a breathtakingly menacing voice;

"_Who, you ask? Why, anyone who tries to separate me and my Hero, of course."_

The thick oak door was slammed shut, with only the rattle of keys echoing in the darkness, followed by the laughter of a madwoman.

* * *

_To be continued._

_It took a bit longer than I had wanted it to, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it so far. :3_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the franchise belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

**Eclipse of the Sun**

_Chapter 2_

_Dark Intent_

_´I'm so close to my goal…´_ Cia thought to herself, repeating it like a mantra. Ever since her visit to the Hyrulian princess, she had retreated to "her" room, a chamber up in the tallest tower, having formerly served as a watch post or something similar, it no longer mattered. _´I've worked hard for this day to come…´_

The room glowed in the eerie amethyst light as magical runes were written by the point of the Witch's hand and the words of her spell in an ancient tongue. This would be _her_ private room, her sanctuary from the outside world, her haven of dark intent, and the nest for herself and her love.

_Link._

Cia's body grew warm. Just the thought of having the Hero of Legend in her arms made her giddy and tingly from the waist down, and as she uttered the last few words of magic, the final runes etched onto the ceiling before vanishing from sight.

"That takes care of that," she said to herself. "Now I have the magic circle needed for the ritual in the future." Her full lips curved into an elated smile. "But first thing first, I should bring my love over… I'm certain he'll enjoy the new décor…"

Stepping into a shadowy portal, the Black Witch immediately found herself in Zelda's room where she had left the others, but the sight made her gasp out loud, and her elation made way for fury. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The flaxen-haired youth remained tied just like how she had left him, but her colleagues had decided that it apparently was an invitation to do what they wanted to her darling; the Sorceress of Shadows had decided to take Cia's seat on Link's lap, an arm slung over his shoulders, whilst the Twilight Princess had opted to nibble on his right ear and whispering Goddesses-knows-what while lastly the Princess of Lorule was caressing his chest and face. But what infuriated Cia even more was the various stages of undress they all were, showing nothing explicit, but definitely more skin than before.

With their fawning interrupted, the women turned towards the Black Witch, unamused. "We're getting acquainted with Link here," Hilda said passively. "You had your alone-time with him before, when _we_ were busy with work."

"That's right," Veran added. Having removed her crescent-moon headgear, the sorceress leant in and dragged her tongue against the flinching male's cheek. "We were about to get to know each other _really well_ until you interrupted us."

Cia's lips drew a thin line, her eyes smouldering with spite. "Oh, do excuse me for the untimely interruption, but my Love and I have business to attend to – as do all of you. The magic circle is already complete, and I believe I said that I would have first dibs on Link."

"You did," Midna replied. "And you had. You got to spend time with him earlier, Witch. It's our turn now."

The Witch wanted to scream – to unleash her rage against the women who were touching _her_ man – but she forcefully quelled her fury; as much as she hated to admit it (and she'd never do it out loud) she needed them for her goal. The tension in her muscles lessened and she relaxed with an audible sigh.

"That one does not count," she stated and made sure that her voice was as venomous as possible. "Now remove yourselves unless you want to accompany the princess down below."

"Was that a threat, Witch?" The look in Veran's flame-coloured eyes was unsettling, but Cia didn't back down. "Hmph. Have it your way then."

"We'll behave… for now," the Twilit said. "But you best remember, Witch, that you gave us your word – be sure to keep it. We will let this one slide, but in the future, we will use him whenever we please."

Cia cast an icy glare towards the Twilight Princess who laughed softly in response as the women got re-dressed. The moment they left the room, the Black Witch let out a frustrated, muffled scream. Her brow was furrowed as she scowled, and her eyes were wide open with hate. This wasn't good. It had been easy to recruit those three, the promise of power alone being enough incentive for them to rally behind her; Hilda, her kingdom a broken shell of what it used to be – a kingdom not unlike Hyrule – was more than eager to see it back to greatness with the power of Hyrule's Triforce. Midna, hailing from an ancient tribe that had been banished to a realm of eternal twilight, was more than eager to jump on the opportunity to change the future of her people, and the Sorceress of Shadows, Veran, strived for more power than anything else. The plan was infallible!

Or so Cia had thought. The mention of the Hero of Legend had only added to the incentive; the need for a hero of their own, a means to help change their future, and a desire to claim a former enemy spurred the Black Witch's colleagues forward, and Cia didn't like it one bit. Despite herself, she, in a desperate attempt to ensure their collaboration, gave them a false promise: a chance to be with the Hero of Legend.

She hadn't realized they were so eager, so enthusiastic to lay claim on the Blood of the Hero, until it was too late. Now, with her accursed promise in mind, the Black Witch had to do her best to stall the women and hoping that they eventually give up and settle with the power of the Triforce. Not that she had any plans of sharing that either.

Cia broke out of her deep thoughts to the sound of Link's muffled groans and her expression drastically changed as her worries flew out of the window. "Oh, my poor darling, I didn't mean to neglect you!" She strode over to him ant settled on his lap as her eyes met with his. "Let me make it up to you, Love…"

With her worries forgotten, the pale-haired Witch's head was filled with nothing but her sweetheart. Oh, how she adored Link – she loved him so very, very much, and he loved her back. He was just too sworn to his duty, to his princess and country, but she would change that; he'd be kneeling before his new mistress before long.

Cia's heart pounded against her ribs, her body suffused with heat that settled between her loins and she shifted slightly against the Hero's thigh with a shiver as she stifled a low, satisfied sigh. This day – the day the Hero of Legend became hers – had finally come, but she couldn't rush it; satisfaction like this was meant to be enjoyed slowly…

She nuzzled against the blonde's exposed collarbone and relished in the heat of a body shaped by years of training. His heartrate was accelerating, his breathing irregular and frantic, and his eyes – clear, sky-coloured pools – gazed down at the Cia's cleavage, much to her delight. Being viewed at by the man she had coveted for so long was arousing and the tan woman giggled with pent-up titillation.

With a snap of her fingers, the two teleported back to her chamber: dark and illuminated only with amethyst-coloured flames, the circular room hosted only a bed fit for royalty, a wine-red carpet in the middle, two bookshelves, and a single window that allowed only the faintest of moonlight to filter through.

"I've been waiting for this day for too long…" the Witch said as she got up from her special seat and clicked with her fingers; while still bound with arms behind his back, the blonde young man was released from the chair that he had been shackled to and fell over to his side on the carpeted floor. He let out a muffled noise and stared right up at the dark woman with a look in his eyes that Cia couldn't put her finger on – not that it mattered. "Forgive me; you must be uncomfortable."

To Link's surprise, the tan woman helped him up to his feet. Her touch, he noticed, was gentle, as if he would shatter like glass if she was too rough. She led him to the bed and carefully pushed him down coincidentally (perhaps intentionally) forcing Link to stare directly at her ample breasts that threatened to spill out of their confines.

Though he quickly averted his gaze, the crimson shade on his otherwise pale cheeks betrayed him, and Cia knew – and Link knew that she knew.

She cupped his cheek forced him to meet her stare. "Now then, darling… I'm going to remove the gag now, so please behave," she said with a tone in her voice that was disarmingly sweet. The gag was dislodged and a trail of spittle ran down the blonde's chin as he coughed. "Better, Love?"

Link studied her, but said nothing. His expression revealed little, but every so often his gaze strayed downwards to the luscious chest before him, and it did not go unnoticed.

Cia was well-aware of her own appeal, and seeing Link unable to steal quick glances despite himself was not only entertaining, but empowering. His attention towards _her_ – not some dainty princess – almost made the Black Witch cry. How long had she wanted him to look at her and only her? Far too long, she rationalized, and it was about time to change that!

"It's okay, my Love," she said and the Hero met her gaze. "This is for you, after all. You can look as much as you want; in fact, allow me to give you a better view…"

With little effort, Cia pulled down her top. She gasped breathlessly as she bared her chest before Link, the action of doing so suffused her already wet sex with needy heat. She was revealing herself to Link – the Hero of Legend – and he was looking at her!

Link swallowed hard. He had recognized the Black Witch's beauty before, but that thought had been pushed aside for his sense of duty. But now he was reminded of her appeal as he watched firm, round mocha mounds, capped with bright pink buds, sway a little before his eyes, and he forgot for a moment of the predicament he was in.

"Enjoying the view?" Cia inquired in a husky voice, her flushed cheeks visible even in the low light. Her face was contorted with what Link could only describe as pure lust; her eyes were heavy-lidded and she bit her lower, wetted lip as she studied him and his reactions.

She looked erotic, the embodiment of eroticism. And that's what made this woman dangerous.

Forcing his eyes shut and reminding himself of his duty to his country and princess, the blonde turned away. But to his dreading surprise, his captor only chuckled.

"Your loyalty is admirable, Link… Unfortunately, however, it's also _misplaced_." Soft, feminine hands cupped his face and forced him to peer right into dark-blue pools, the sheer _want_ in them sending a shiver down his spine. "Forget about the princess, dear. What did she ever do for you? She forced you to take the Blade of Evil's Bane and clean up her own mess, time and time again… and for what? For her gratitude?" She leant closer and pressed herself up against him until he fell onto his back and she climbed on top of him, eagerly noticing that his body was honest as he poked against her core – and, in turn, he felt her wet heat against him. "And what an awful gratitude it is; mere words, and nothing more. You've risked life and limb countless times, and received nothing in return, poor thing…"

His face was contorted with a somber look and he opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it again in hesitation. The dark woman above him wouldn't have it. "Something you wish to share, Love? Talk to me."

Link inhaled deeply. He had trouble looking the woman in the eyes, and the sensation of her bare body against him, her warmth seeping into him, and her heart beating against his made it difficult for the Hero to concentrate. "…I never asked for anything in return."

"I know, Love, I know," Cia replied, honeyed. She smiled disarmingly at him. "And that's what I love about you… But allow me to show you what you deserve… something the dainty little princess could never do…"

**X.x.X.x.X**

The princess of Hyrule shuddered. She had been unaware of just how forsaken her dungeons truly were: it was damp and cold and she swore she heard something scurry in the darkness. The iron casts around her wrists hurt and rendered her unable to even scratch her nose.

She was tired. Her imprisonment had been taxing on her both mentally and physically as she frequently worried about her kingdom –how were her people doing? Had they escaped the ensuing chaos? She silently prayed for their safety, for the safety of the Hero, and for her own as well. Many tales of Hyrule seeing dark times came to mind, and the princess found comfort in knowing that the light – i.e. the Hero of Legend – always pierced the shadows deep and without remorse, and plunged them down to whatever abyss they came.

The groan of the prison door opening up brought Zelda back to reality and she glowered at her visitor.

"Enjoying the darkness, princess?" the Lolian mockingly asked. Her ruby eyes seemed to glow in the inky blackness. "You should get used to it… After all, I did."

"Why are you doing this?" Zelda retorted and ignored the fellow princess' question. "You're threatening innocent lives for the sake of one man –"

"There's a lot more to it than that, princess," Hilda replied unamused. Her expression was hard to read despite the light from outside the cell filtering into the chamber. "Lorule used to be like Hyrule, once. My people used to be happy – my kingdom was once a land of peace. I was once like you."

The Hylian looked up in shock, but remained quiet.

"You most likely find that difficult to believe, but it's the truth. My realm once had the same power yours possessed; the Triforce." The blonde gasped, but the Lolian Royal remained indifferent. "Long before my time, however, the Triforce was destroyed as a result of our civil war… and my world was cast in a vastly different shadow." She glared coldly at Zelda. "While you, in your happy little world, were blessed with an untouched divine power, free from the torment that my people suffered each and every day! You live in peace with a Hero who's always there for you!" The lilac-haired woman sighed and looked away, her gaze somber. "…My family was held responsible for my land's current state. My subjects hide from monsters while my servants defected… The pain from this won't go away… But you know what?"

Zelda merely shook her head with a morose look on her face.

Hilda's lilac lips curved upwards into a pleased smile. "With your Triforce, my kingdom will shine again. And with your hero by my side, Lorule will be safe once more and _your_ kingdom will be the one cast in shadow! But don't despair; I'm going to take good care of him." She kneeled down before the captured Hylian and cupped her chin. "So, don't fret over his safety."

The princess of Hyrule glowered at her enemy and yanked her face away from the Lolian's hand. "I'm deeply sorry to hear of the tragedy that befell your kingdom, milady. But that does not excuse your actions towards mine!"

The lilac-haired Royal's lips drew a thin line as she eyed the captive expressionlessly, but didn't retort. What was going on in her head, Zelda pondered, but before she found a satisfying answer the haughty laughter from the doorway garnered both of their attention.

"You are right, princess, our reasons doesn't excuse our actions," the Sorceress of Shadows stated. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "They give us the **right** to do so! And with the powers of the Goddesses in our grasp, nothing will be out of our reach! Chaos will spread over this land like a swarm of locusts, and shadow will forever cover this world!" Veran crossed the room towards the blonde and sneered. "But do you understand what the best part of this is? The Hero." She leant downwards to Zelda's ear. "I'm going to corrupt him. Every ounce of goodness in him will be spoiled and decomposed until he's nothing more than a perverted, corrupted shell of a man who's only good at satisfying my needs. And he's going to _love_ it."

The flaxen-haired princess didn't say anything. She wouldn't give her captors the joy of seeing her cry, or throw a fit, no matter how much their taunts provoked her. She was the princess of Hyrule – she was better than that. Instead, Zelda opted to conceal her anger and settled with an expressionless stare aimed at the Sorceress.

"No need to hide your distemper, girl," Veran stated – as if she had read her mind – and sneered. "I don't care if you bark back or remain quiet; it won't stop me from doing what I want. Let's go, Hilda."

The ruby-eyed woman cast a last glance at her Hylian counterpart before they left the chamber. It wasn't until they were out of sight that Zelda realized that the third one was standing near the doorway, studying her.

"…Are you not going to ridicule me as well?" Zelda inquired.

The Twilit shook her head. She calmly crossed the prison until she stood before the shackled blonde, the look on her face serene. "No. There is no need for me to berate you; revenge is not what drives me, princess. My people have since long ago come to understand why we were banished, and accepted it. I can, however, make life easier for my people as their ruler, thanks to this collaboration." She chuckled. "As for your Hero…" Kneeling down, she gently cupped Zelda's cheek, her serene features becoming sly and mocking. "It's nothing personal. Me taking your Hero for myself is simply my way of saying; ´_we're even now´_."

The Twilight Princess let out a soft, gentle laugh as she walked back out of the room, the thick prison-door clicking shut and devoured what little light that previously spilled into the room.

The Hylian princess was once again left in darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the franchise belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

**Eclipse of the Sun**

_Chapter 3_

_Shadow Charmer_

Zelda awoke, startled. Had she fallen asleep? She couldn't remember doing so, nor did she remember dreaming. It was as if she had blackened out, but nothing had changed.

She remained in chains in her own underground prisons, cold and gradually losing hope. There was no telling of what the women were up to, or what was happening to her kingdom while she remained here. And what had happened to the Hero? Was he safe? And what about her people?

The princess' eyes welled up with anxiety.

The Triforce was in Cia's possession, the Hero was captured, and her people's fate remained unknown. What hope was there? Ever faithful to the Three Goddesses, the Hylian princess's willpower would not be so easily broken, but with no plan, she repeatedly wondered if she even had a chance.

Time would tell. Hyrule had faced the brink of ruin in the tales she had read. If they were true, then Zelda would wait.

She just prayed that it was not too late.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Don't close your eyes," Cia whispered. The young hero swallowed hard, his face burned hotly with shame and uncontrollable yearning. "I want to savour this moment."

Link couldn't possibly close his eyes; not when the alluring woman slowly stepped closer until she was settled on his lap. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and gently pulled him closer – closer, still – as she leant in, stopping only when their lips barely grazed each other. Cia stared lovingly into Link's eyes, and the Hylian barely managed to give in and claim those soft lips.

His heart was beating strongly in his chest. The sound of his blood pumping drowned out any noise but the Black Witch's voice, though the look in her eyes said more than any words could possibly convey.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time…" she whispered and finally closed the distance between them. Her lips were as soft as he guessed, and inviting; it was chaste, romantic at first and Link unwillingly (in spirit) reciprocated, though his tongue soon brushed against hers and slipped into her oral cavern.

Their kiss deepened and their eyes slowly closed.

Cia's heart threatened to jump out of her chest. Her body grew warmer, and she pressed herself up against her love, cooing against his lips.

After what felt like an eternity, the Black Witch pulled back, a string of saliva bridging between them before snapping in half. Their eyes were heavy-lidded and Cia smirked like a mischievous cat.

"Our first kiss…" she gently said. "Our first kiss… I kissed Link… He kissed me… My darling kissed me…"

Her hands suddenly clutched the sides of Link's face and he flinched, his heart skipping a beat as his captor gazed at him with wide eyes. "I want more!"

**X.x.X.x.X**

Meanwhile, in one of the castle's waiting rooms, the Sable Flames attempted to pass the time unceremoniously: Veran rummaged through books, Hilda sat by the table, locked in thoughts, and Midna rested on the sofa.

While they had been eager to help the Witch in conquering Hyrule, their attack had been so sudden and perfectly executed that it hadn't been any challenge. Time became dull.

"I don't like this," Hilda suddenly stated. Her colleagues turned towards her; Veran looked up from a randomly chosen book she had decided to read – though it was nothing of interest – and Midna glanced over from her sofa at the lilac-haired princess. "I don't like this at all."

"Whatever do you mean?" the Twilight Princess queried, though she already knew; it had been in the back of the trio's minds ever since Cia had chased them off.

"The Black Witch is reluctant with keeping her promise," Hilda continued. She rested her chin on the back of her hands as she stared absentmindedly on the table before her.

"She hasn't backed out on it," Midna responded calmly. "We will give her some alone-time with the Hero. Once she has had her fun, she has no choice but to keep her promise."

"Let us not forget about the Triforce," Veran interrupted. "We have helped her in this little scheme: Hyrule is as good as ours, and I have yet to bask in the goddesses' power."

"I say we give the Witch some time," the Twili repeated. "After all, if I was in her shoes, I would try and milk every second worth of time spend on the Hero…"

Her fellow Flames laughed.

"I would milk something else out of that accursed Hero," the Sorceress commented and grinned at her colleagues who stared at her. "Don't be prudes. I saw how you two behaved earlier."

"Whatever you say, Sorceress," the Lolian replied. "But I can't say I disagree. He's cute."

The Twilight Princess giggled. "It's a tempting thought, I admit, to have such a mighty man under your sway," she added. "But that means little in the long run if the Witch does not keep her end of the bargain. Let's give her some time – she can't hog the Hero forever, and neither the Triforce, and she knows this."

"That's agreeable," Veran replied. "But I say we prepare for the worst case scenario. Just to make sure we can strike swiftly and efficiently, should the slip of a girl decide to cheat us."

The other two exchanged glances before turning their attention to the Sorceress.

"What did you have in mind?"

**X.x.X.x.X**

The magical powers that the Black Witch possessed were not unknown to the Hero, but he doubted that she was using them right now; his heart was racing and his body was growing hot – hotter, still – as he lay on his back, arms still bound, and breathed throatily, his hips bucking on their own accord. The Witch had descended on him, shedding articles of clothing as she did – everything but –

"I never dared to even dream of your body, Love…" Cia commented and cleared her suddenly dry throat. She was caressing his abdomen and gently scratching his skin, but her other hand – the source to Link's painfully desirable pent-up frustration – rested firmly on his sex, feeling him up through the fabric of his underwear. She seemed pleased. "Try as I might, I still wondered how _this_…" She gently squeezed his manhood and as Link grunted pleasantly, Cia sharply inhaled a fresh take of air. "Would feel inside me…"

Between his waking moments of clarity and the frustrating sexual tension that made his body betray him, Link wasn't so sure of what to make of the Witch's remarks. This was wrong and deep down he knew better. He was a man, however, and his body yearned for more of what the exotic woman had to offer.

If Link was capable of properly think for longer than a few seconds, he'd wonder if the Black Witch's dark emotions were perhaps affecting him as well, or maybe consider if she was using a spell after all?

She rubbed the fabric and quietly gasped as his manhood throbbed behind it. She looked up at him and he looked down at her: his eyes reflected his hesitation – as expected – but there was something more, something neither could put their finger on. And that was all encouragement Cia needed.

She smiled a wicked smile and nuzzled his sex; it throbbed against her face, outlining its length against its confine, and the Witch purred against Link's manhood and inhaled his manly odour. Her body was warm, tingling with anticipation from countless years of yearning, and it settled between her legs.

She had planned for their first time for what felt like an eternity; carefully laying out how romantic and perfect it would be when they joined together, dreaming about it for nights on end.

All of it was thrown out the window. Cia's body was agonizingly hot, despite that she had removed her garb earlier to show him what she had to offer. She couldn't wait any longer! Besides, they had all the time in the world now. They could be more romantic later on, she rationalized. For now she just wanted to mount her Hero and ride him like he rode Epona in a horse race!

But first, a little preparation…

She pulled down Link's underwear, and her purple-red eyes widened.

"I always wanted to see your sword… but this exceeds all expectations!" Her voice was husky, coated with uncontrollable lust. Cia ran a finger along Link's length, biting her lower lip as she did.

This was bad.

"S…stop…it…!" he pleaded, his throat dry.

The Black Witch stared at him as if he was crazy. "Surely you don't mean that, my Love."

This was really bad.

Cia caressed her Hero's manhood, gently gripping it and slowly stroked it in a steady rhythm.

Link unwillingly groaned – his body turned turncoat, hot with ever-fuelled desire – and bucked his hips in sync with his captor's movement. Cia's pace increased and she suckled on his tip, while her free hand lovingly fondled his sac, eager to shower her Love's majestic organ with as much pleasure as she possibly could.

_I can't believe this is happening…! _The thought was shared by both.

The chamber echoed with the lewd sucking and licking noises of the Witch and the moaning of the Hero. Cia desperately sucked his cock, eager to swallow inch by inch until she possibly couldn't handle any more.

After a small eternity, the pale-haired woman finally decided to cease her oral onslaught and let Link's length slide out of her mouth with a wet _pop_. She stared intensively at it; it glistened in the dim light.

"I could spend a whole night servicing you… But I rather move on. I would have you reciprocate this, but I'm more than ready… I always was…"

Link looked up, his mind blank from the mind-numbing pleasure. The Black Witch towered over him, displaying her bare body; slim, yet curvy, with breasts that would be the envy of women, capped with rosy buds which stood sweetly at attention, and slender legs. Between them, a soft patch of silvery hair crowned her most sacred place.

It was dripping. Her liquid heat ran down Cia's inner thighs.

She was ready.

Cia straddled her captive Hero, supporting herself on his chiselled chest – the fruit of years of training – and loomed directly over Link's cock.

"We are finally consummating our love!" she exclaimed. "Finally, we're going to be together…finally…!"

"D-don't…" Link managed, a shred of his spirit still remaining. But even as he struggled, he knew it was of no use.

As if she hadn't heard him – be it from intentional ignorance or genuine inaudibility to any protests – the Black Witch lowered herself onto the throbbing manhood. It stood at attention, hard and throbbing, and prodding the velvet heat of Cia's sex.

And then she slammed down.

Her voice, loud and shrill, filled the room as she cried out in agony and pleasure. Her Hero, amazed by her tight, warm, and silken walls, involuntarily bucked his hips into the sexual woman on top of him.

Link gasped, relishing and taken aback by this sensation, as the pale-haired woman shook and cried out over him, her fingernails digging into his skin. Then she laughed – a mad cackle crossed with genuine excitement – and she reached down and touched the junction of their sexes.

"Look, darling," she beckoned, and the blonde foolishly did as told. His azure pools widened. Her fingers were scarlet.

"You pierced my hymen – you've finally taken my maidenhood!" She leant down and vigorously kissed him – a kiss unlike their first one, one of sheer perversion. "Good job breaking it, Hero~!"

**X.x.X.x.X**

The perpetual twilight remained over Hyrule. Flickering bits of shadow rose into the air, only to spontaneously dissolve on a whim.

The royal Twili watched the landscape from the tower balcony. It was a strange – yet oddly satisfying – to see the Lightworld covered in the same gloom which she and her people had been forced to live in for many, many years. She did not hate the twilight, but she held a grudge against the light-dwellers for forcing her people to live in a secluded realm.

Painfully aware of the reasons why, Midna's care for her own people outweighed her concern – if she had any – for the Hylians.

_´But these are not the same Hylians of my time,´_ she thought. But what difference did it make? The Black Witch had promised that, once they had established dominion in this world, they could spread their influence through time itself.

Her people – the Twili – would be redeemed.

"Lost in thought, are we?" the Sorceress remarked, and the Twilight Princess turned to greet her with a small smile.

"You could say that," she replied. "What about yourself, Lady Veran?"

"I'm merely admiring our lands," the apricot-haired woman said. "While I would prefer eternal darkness, this perpetual twilight is easy on the eyes."

Midna chuckled. "Why, thank you."

"Just imagine," Veran said. She grinned maliciously. "With the Triforce and the powers of Time at our command, we will be able to blot out the light of the past and future! Worlds of darkness will come together, and be ours to rule!"

"…"

"I do not care what our leader says," she continued. "I **will** have that accursed Hero, and I **will** have him kneel before me. Pain, pleasure, we'll see what I decide to afflict him with…"

The hooded woman arched a single eyebrow. "You seem torn between bedding him and tormenting him, Lady Veran."

"Why not both? I despise his lineage, his very existence, but this one is a rather fetching young man. I want to teach him a firm lesson in pain, and I want to defile him – his holy lineage – with my body. To see my enemy in agony, yet begging for more has become my aspiration."

Peculiar.

"I can't disagree with you, though," Midna admitted. "Maybe that's what I want as well."

"You're not certain?"

The Twilight Princess shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?" She peered into the distance. "Where is Lady Hilda?"

Veran laughed. "She's probably still preparing for our little backup plan."

"Just about done, actually," the aforementioned woman stated as she strode out to the balcony. "I see you two finished before me. Don't tell me you're discussing about the Hero in bed?"

The other two chuckled.

"I don't see a problem with that kind of topic," the Sorceress of Shadows commented.

"Of course," the lilac-haired woman replied. "We all want the same thing, in the end. But there is, in fact, a problem…"

The two Sable Flames exchanged looks, their brows furrowed. "And what would that be?"

The Lolian crossed her arms. "Who will have their turn after the Witch?"

**To be continued…**


End file.
